


The Secret

by A_fan_of_TheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Gryffindor Princess, Head Boy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Kink, Party, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Prat, Ron and Harry are in the dark, Secrets, Slow Burn, content warnings, eventual 18+ content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan_of_TheDark/pseuds/A_fan_of_TheDark
Summary: Hermione goes back to school after the war. Everything is different and the same all at once. She gets confused as she attempts to hide her secret(s)...even from her best friends. What happens when people start finding out?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. After The War

“Hermione!” Ginny waved her over to where she and a few others were seated at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall continued to live up to its name even after the war. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a clear starry night, unlike the one that was soaking every student that didn’t know a drying charm yet. Hermione had already passed a few students that had needed help drying their robes so they stopped creating puddles in the halls. Ginny stood to embrace Hermione, “How did everything go with McGonagall? Was it more Head Girl stuff?”

“It was alright. She wanted to show me the Head Girls dorm before the Sorting Ceremony took place.”

“I heard a Ravenclaw boy got Head Boy. Is that true?” Dean Thomas leaned towards the girls as they seated themselves.

“His name is Toby Lennox. I think his family tried to stay neutral during the war. But he seems a bit strange if you ask me,” Hermione replied.

“What does he not own any books that aren’t required reading?” Dean jokes. Ginny giggles as Hermione shifts in her seat and mumbles a “No”. She turns to look with Ginny with an expression that makes Ginny grow serious.

“Is it a scary strange?” Ginny whispers. Before she can answer McGonagall taps her wand on the podium to get the school's attention.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The staff and I are so pleased to see all of you. Before the Sorting Ceremony begins, I want to mention how grateful I am to be standing before you after such a trying time. I know we have all lost someone dear to us but I hope we can come together and help each other heal. Now, Hogwarts has always been a mixture of students and this year is no different. However, the past year does not give anyone the permission to treat any student differently. Every student that is here with us tonight has a right to an education at Hogwarts that is without harassment of any kind. Is that understood?” Almost every student nods their head in response. “Very well, let us now welcome our first years,” and with that the doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal all the nervous students waiting to be sorted.

* * *

On the way out of the hall Ginny linked her arm through Hermione’s, “I didn’t expect there to be so few first years. That must have been the quickest Sorting Ceremony ever.”

Hermione shrugged, “After what happened I’m not surprised. The school did a great job repairing the castle but that doesn’t erase all the memories from the battle or peoples fears. Some families need to heal at home and don’t feel comfortable sending their 11-year olds here the year after the war. I don’t blame them.” Her tone turned somber and quiet.

“Are you alright?” Ginny asked stopping them in the hall.

“Yes. I guess I’m just a bit tired. Do you mind if we move our plans to tomorrow night?” Ginny had wanted to have her and Luna over to talk over tea and spend time together before classes started. They had a weekend to get settled into their dorms before they had to attend class.

“About tomorrow,” Ginny started, “there’s a party for the seventh and eighth years to catch up and unwind before the semester starts.”

Hermione raises her eyebrows, “Does McGonagall know about this party?”

“No and there is no reason to tell her. It’s a very calm party for a Saturday night. It’s going to be held in the dungeons and it starts at 8pm. I think we should go. All of us could go together, you, me and Luna. What do you think?”

“I would like to spend time with you and Luna but I don’t know. I’m Head Girl now. I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to go.”

“Tell you what, you can go to bed early to night or read that huge stack of books that I know you have and you don’t have to come over to Gryffindor tower for a drink...if you come to the party tomorrow night.” Ginny started to grin knowing that Hermione wasn’t going to turn down that deal. She had spent all dinner talking about which books she had just bought from Diagon Alley and which classes she was excited to work on this weekend. Dean had tried to tell her that classes didn’t start until Monday which is in two days. Ginny laughed at the hurt look Hermione had made at that.

“Fine,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “but I’m not drinking.”

“No one will make you,” Ginny smiled, “Luna and I will come to get you in the afternoon. That gives you even more time to study.” She hugged Hermione and wished her goodnight before heading off toward Gryffindor Tower. Hermione turned down the hall towards the Head Girls room. McGonagall had given her the password earlier that day during her tour of the Heads dormitory.

“Pixie Puffs” Hermione stepped into the now open entrance of the Heads common room. On the left hand side was her room and on the right was the boys, from which a messy haired fifth year was sneaking out of with her shoes and robe in her arms. As she turned to walk down the stairs to make her exit Hermione caught her eye. She jumped as if she didn’t expect the Head Girl to be standing in the common room.

“I was just leaving. Sorry. Excuse me.” The flustered fifth year refused to meet Hermione’s gaze as she left through the portrait. Hermione didn’t move until the portrait was closed once more.

Once in her room Hermione plopped herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be a hard year, she could feel it. She allowed herself a few more minutes of quiet before she got up and headed towards her bags. She could use magic to unpack but it had never felt right to Hermione. Some things were just best done the muggle way. One by one she filled her drawers until all she had left were her books and other personal items. Her class books were placed on top of the chest at the end of her bed whereas her new reading selection was placed on her night stand. Her journal went there as well along with the pens she had bought in London a few weeks ago. Her room was starting to look like hers now. The red and gold trimmings shouted Gryffindor and the piles of books calmed the room's feeling. There were a few things missing though and in order to remedy that she had to reach in the suitcase that had an undetectable extension charm on it. She had used this charm when she was running from the death eaters with Harry and Ron last year and it had proved so useful she continued to use it in her daily life. Her suitcase could hold whatever she needed now. For this situation in particular it held three different sized stuffed animals that Hermione placed on her bed. Her otter was her favorite. He reminded her to push through difficulties as her patronus is an otter and she has never gotten it to last longer than Ron's. When she had gotten the otter she had been confused on what to name him. However now he proudly lays in between an elephant and a sheep as Foster.

“I guess I’ll have to go to Hogsmeade to pick up some more items to complete the room. It’s quite bare.” She says to herself. Shaking her head she remembers she promised to write Harry and Ron as soon as she had settled in. She sits at the desk and starts scribbling.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_   
_Hogwarts isn’t the same without you, but I’m sure you two are having a pleasant time training to become Auros. I hope you are both well and are staying out of trouble. I made Head Girl as you already know and classes don’t start until Monday. I had intended to study before assignments start, but Ginny has convinced me to let loose before classes start. Harry, I hope you can visit her sometime. She would absolutely love it, I'm sure. I will write more when I have the time. I miss you both and I hope this reaches you well._   
_~Hermione_

Hermione looks at the time. She still has enough time to go to the owlery and send the letter out if she hurries. With the folded and waxed letter she grabs her jumper and heads out. The halls are almost completely empty save for the prefects getting ready for patrol and the occasional group of friends. This time of night is the best for thinking. No one is around to interrupt her thoughts or ask her for help. Ron and Harry didn’t give her much time alone to think in the past years at Hogwarts. The only solitude she got then was in the girls dormitories. _I could get used to walks like these_ Hermione thinks as she reaches the stairs to the owlery. _There’s no loud students or couples in the halls. I think I’d rather the groups of friends than the couples. Ever science Ron and I broke it off I can’t deal with all of the over affectionate couples. I love Ron but dating him was like dating a wall. I wonder if I will find someone who gives me the same affection I give them. Someone kind, charming and easy to be arou-_

“Watch it!” Hermione bumped into an unexpecting student when she entered the owlery and turned left. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” She said in a low timid voice, “I wasn’t looking where I was..” She looked up at the figure she was mere inches away from. The platinum hair and tidy clothes were unmistakable. She had bumped into Draco Malfoy. His features had changed since the last time she saw him. Maybe it was that he was no longer under so much stress. Voldermort was gone which meant Malfoy Manor and the family were also free from him. 

“Are you going to just continue gawking at me like that Granger?” Malfoy retorted. She shook her head. It wasn’t until he said something that she noticed her mouth had been agape. She quickly shut it and backed up...straight into a wall as it seems causing her to drop her letter. Malfoy reached down to pick the letter up while Hermione stepped forward to stop him. 

Malfoy glanced at it, “Sending a letter to your boyfriends, are you? On the first day back? Really Granger, how pathetic are you?”

“They are not my boyfriends! And I told them I would let them know how everything went, not that you need to know,” She huffed.

“Oh, you’re right. I forgot you aren’t dating Potter, just the Weasel.” He smirked as he raised his arm to put the letter out of Hermione’s reach.

“Give me that,” She stretched to try to get the letter back. “I’m not dating either of them for your information. They are just friends. Now hand me back the letter Malfoy.”

“Ahh so the Gryffindor Princess got dumped. How sad.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Hermione’s attempt to get the letter faulted and her hand brushed Malfoys chest causing her to blush.

“Don’t call you what,” Malfoy leaned in. “The Gryffindor Princess?” 

Hermione made a sound very much like an irritated 3-year old. “Yes, now give me my letter.”

Malfoy, slightly taken aback at the sound she made, hands the letter back and goes to walk out of the owlery. “It’s past curfew. Good luck not getting caught, princess.” He laughed as he exited the building.


	2. Words at Breakfast

The sun woke Hermione the next morning before her alarm went off. She groaned at the time but there was no way she could get back to sleep. Her anxiety had kept her up last night. Between the dread of the upcoming party and what happened with Malfoy, sleep had posed problematic. Hermione slid out of the covers to grab her journal and wand.  _ Why was Malfoy such a prat last night? He didn’t need to take the letter from me to accomplish his goal of irritating me. And why did he forgo his usual comments of me being scum? _

“ Aparecium” The blank pages began to fill with entries. Carefully Hermione flipped past entries alternating between colorful ink and the standard black until she got to the recent section that didn’t contain a speck of color. The lines muddled together until they abruptly stopped. The last time she had written an entry was two weeks ago at the Burrow. George had found her bag tipped over with her books scattered. He had meant no harm. Hermione had always chosen unconventional topics to read about and George had picked up the burgundy journal.

“What are you filling that brain with now?” He asked as she walked into the room. Immediately panic took over Hermione as he opened the journal to a particularly colorful page. George's eyes went wide, “Uh, I- Hermione I’m sorry. I, I thought it was a textbook.” Hermione had turned to close the room door while a flustered George couldn’t help reading more from the pages, skipping over most of the black pages to find the colored ones. “Is this why it didn’t work out with Ron?” He inquired.

Hermione fidgeted, “He doesn’t know about it...no one does.”

“No one? You mean you have all of this going on in your head and no one knows or is trying to help you with it?” He handed the journal back to her.

“You won’t tell anyone, right? I know it’s stupid and wierd and ughhh,” she buried her face in her hands. The floor creaked as George made his way over to comfort her.

“I would never dream of it, Hermione,” he spoke into her hair. Sobs erupted from Hermione and she leaned into George's hug. “I know, I know. It’s okay. You know you don’t always have to take care of others. You need care too. Don’t forget that.”

“You...you don’t think I’m weird or...or crazy?” She said through tears. George pulled her even tighter and pet her head. His shirt was soaked but Hermione needed to be held. His brother never could provide any kind of comfort for the poor girl. Ron couldn’t push past his own insecurities to see that Hermione was struggling. 

“Not everyone is judgmental Hermione,” George whispered, “Ever think that I'm in a similar boat?” 

Hermione took a step back and wiped her tears, “You’re…” she stopped, understanding what he meant. George was missing a piece too. Not the same piece as her, but a piece nonetheless.

George nodded, “I know school starts up for you soon, but if you need anything and feel comfortable coming to me for help I’d be glad too.” He glanced down at the journal in her hands, “If you need someone to talk to about it or if you need something more just send me a letter.” His eyes turned hard but stayed kind. Hermione practically melted at the offer.

* * *

Hermione finished writing her entry down. Her shoulders relaxed. It was as if each word she wrote lifted weight off her shoulders. She skimmed over the entry about George. She had unknowingly added swirls to create fancy g’s. Surprised she re-charmed the journal blank. She wasn’t planning on having another person know what was in there. 

She glanced at the time. If she had to guess, Ginny was already waiting for her. She got dressed and headed down to the common room. Toby Lennox was sitting there in his boxers drinking tea. Shocked, Hermione closed her eyes. She had not wanted to ever walk into a half naked guy. McGonagall had clarified that while it shouldn’t happen there have been instances in the past. Hermione had assumed that Lennox would keep clothes on while outside his bedroom. She was clearly wrong. This Ravenclaw wasn’t afraid to show his body off.

“Mornin’ Hermione.” Lennox called out. 

“Good Morning. Could you cover yourself please. This is not how I want to spend my mornings.”

Lennox chuckled, “And how do you want to spend your mornings?”

“Heading to breakfast without the fear of walking into a half naked boy.” Hermione walked carefully past the fireplace, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to spend it being half naked yourself?” He smirked and looked Hermione over, “I’m sure you’d look much better if those robes were out of the way.”

Hermione stopped, “For you information, I am not interested in you and just because we are the only ones that share this dormitory does NOT mean anything is going to happen between us. Now the next time I come into this common room you had better have some decent clothes on or you’ll be hearing from McGonagall.” Hermione was fuming as she stormed out of the dormitory and towards the Great Hall.  _ Who does he think he is walking around like that. I’d expect a Slytherin to act like that but not a Ravenclaw. I was hoping for a fellow book lover that didn’t get out much. I guess that dream is crushed. Toby Lennox is an ass. _ Hermione got caught up in her thoughts for the second day. She didn’t notice Malfoy standing with Theo and Blaise talking until she crashed into his back.

Malfoy spun around, “Merlin Granger, do you have an inability to not watch where you’re going or do you do this as an excuse to talk to me. I can understand once, but twice in the same weekend. You must want something if you keep bumping into me like this. Next time just use your words.” He turned to Theo and Blaise and snickered.

Still aggravated, Hermione snaps, “Don’t you dare start with me Malfoy. I am sick and tired of you boys thinking you can get away with everything.” And with that she went to join Ginny for Breakfast.

“Sorry I’m a bit late,” Hermione plopped down next to Ginny.

“Everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, just stupid boys.”

“Well, I know that,” Ginny laughed. “What about them this time?”

“I left my room this morning only to walk in on Toby Lennox in nothing but his underwear in our common room.”

“Aren’t there rules against that?”

“McGonagall said that very rarely does anything like this happen. An instance like this hasn’t happened for quite a few years. But there aren’t any explicit rules against boxers, just nudity.”

“You already talked to her about this? That was fast...even for you Hermione.”

“No, she had told me all of this on the tour of the dorms. But Ginny, his lack of clothing wasn’t the worst part.” Ginny leaned in as Hermione lowered her voice, “He tried to hit on me saying I’d look better without my robes on,” Hermione cringed.

“Well...is he cute?”

“Ginny!”

“What? All I’m saying is he clearly stated he’s interested in you and your single and lonely,” Hemione smacked Ginny’s arm. “Tell me I’m wrong,” Silence, “Like I was saying, the only person you’ve been with is my half wit brother. You should live a little and get out there a bit more. You won’t find a guy in some textbook.” Hemione scoffed, “Oh come on, maybe he’s just what you need: cocky and attractive. I’m sure he isn’t that scary underneath it all.”

A masculine voice spoke behind them, “So is that why you’ve been bumping into me so much Granger? The weasel wasn’t giving it to you good enough so you had to look elsewhere? I’ve got to say, I’m flattered.”

Hermione spun around, “We weren’t talking about you Malfoy.”

“Really? That’s odd because I could have sworn you just described me. Tell me Granger, does the thought of me really frighten and arouse you at the same time?” He smirked, leaning in to whisper the last few words to her.

“Piss off Malfoy!” A red faced Hermione snapped, “This had nothing to do with you.”

Ginny interjected, “What are you even doing here Malfoy? The snake's table is over there” she gestured in the direction of his house mates.

He looked over at her, “Your princess dropped her notebook when almost knocking me over in the hallway this morning. I’d rather not get blamed for stealing this early in the year so I came to drop it off.” Both of the girls glanced at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

“Thank you,” Hermione said hesitantly as she accepted the notebook.

“Whatever, just watch where you’re going next time. I don’t want to be constantly seen socializing with the likes of you.” Malfoy sneered. He walked away towards the Slytherins table leaving the Ginny to question Hermione.

“Princess?” 

“Short for Gryffindor Princess I suppose.” Hermione responded, “He called me that in the owlery last night.”

“You and him were in the owlery last night...alone? Why were you there?”

“I was sending a letter to Harry and Ron and Malfoy decided to take the letter and make fun of me. That was after I ran straight into him.”

“He is such a pain. I don’t know why he came back to school after everything.”

“Ginny, you know he was given a trial and the judge said that he was a victim too.” Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. Hermione watched her as she gobbled down the rest of the contents on her plate. Ginny would hate for anyone to mention it but she really did look like Ron when he was eating. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. So for the party tonight, Luna and I thought we would come over earlier to get ready together.” Hermione hated to admit it but her fashion sense was nonexistent. She had needed Ginny’s help on more than a few occasions.

“That would be lovely. I might need some help with attire though…”

Ginny cackled, “We knew you were going to say that. Luna has the hair and shoes covered and I’ve got your clothes and makeup. You can thank us later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos or subscribed so far. I am excited for the next few chapters.


	3. Dancing with Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a content warning of sexual assault. Please read only if you feel comfortable. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it and remember comments are welcome if not encouraged.

Back in the dorm common room Hermione started reading _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_. She had found the book stashed away in the library under some dust. It wasn’t required reading but Charms were one of Hermione’s weak points if she were being honest. It couldn’t hurt to be thorough in her research of the class.

Ignatia Wildsmith’s portrait called out, “There're two young ladies wishing to enter” Toby chose that time to exit his room and plop onto the sofa.

“Ladies? Are they good looking Ignatia?” He said.

“It’s probably Ginny and Luna,” Hermione walked to the entrance and let the girls in.

“Let me guess...you were reading?” Ginny laughed. “Well, enough of that. We’re going to make you have fun tonight.”

“Hello ladies,” Toby eyed the girls as they entered. “Why are we all dressed up? Is it my birthday already?”

“We’re here to get Hermione ready actually,” Luna sweaty answered.

“Ahh so are you going to make her look more like a female? You sure have your work cut out for you. She barely looks up from her textbooks to notice anything much less what she’s wearing.” Toby propped his feet up on the coffee table, “Good luck girls” he winked.

Ginny and Luna pushed Hermione to her room and shut the door behind them. Luna started pulling out outfit after outfit and laying them on Hermione’s bed. Ginny busied herself as well by cleaning all the books and school work off of the vanity so they had a space to work with. 

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably, “What kind of attire is this party? I don’t want to be...well, dressed to strangely.”

Luna smiled, “It’s a wicked theme. The goal of tonight is to get every urge out before classes start. That way the school won’t be filled with sexualy frustrated students.”

“Not that you’d be sexualy frustrated without tonight's events Luna” Ginny cackled, “You’ve got Neville wrapped around your finger. If you told him when and where he’d be there ten minutes before to make sure everything was perfect.”

“What’s it like?” Hermione asked.

“What do you mean?” Luna looked over at Hermione sitting in front of the mirror. She started to mold Hermione's curls into a sexy but casual high ponytail.

“Someone taking care of you. How does it feel having someone give you that kind of attention?”

“Amazing. I got lucky with Neville. He wants to please me all the time. It doesn’t matter what it is. If I’m hungry He gets me food and if I’m in the mood he pins me down. It’s quite liberating really.” Luna sighs.

“When’s the last time you’ve had a guy pay attention to you?” Ginny asked.

“Other than bumping into Malfoy only to have him make fun of me, before the war.” Hermione looked down and started to fidget with her robes.

“Mmmm...Malfoy did grow up nicely,” Luna whispered to herself.

“Luna!” Hermione cried out, “He’s a snake and a prick.”

Ginny interjected, “Yeah, but sometimes it’s those guys who make sure to put you pleasure first. They also know how to command really well in the bedroom.”

Hermione gapped at the two girls who had finished her makeup while talking. “No, not Malfoy.”

“Mhmm, ok” Ginny moved towards the outfits, “Should we do tight or skimpy or maybe both.”

The choices were a mid thigh length forest green bodycon dress, a short skirt and baggy crop top and then a corset style blouse with a pencil skirt. Each one was worlds out of Hermione’s comfort zone. It wasn’t that she didn’t have the means to fill the clothes out, but she had never worn anything that risky. Jeans and a plain shirt were her go to when she didn’t have her robes on. The dress had the smoothest looking fabric and Hermione subconsciously reached out to touch it.

“Oooo, nice choice,” Ginny awed and turned to Luna to whisper, “She picked the one outfit that’ll fit the host”

Luna giggled, “Who knows how those snakes will react when they see her in their colors.”

Hermione tried to argue, “I just wanted to feel it...I didn’t...that wasn’t me picking it.”

Ginny stopped Hermione from stuttering more, “To late. You reached for it which means it was the one that called to you. Now get dressed or we’ll be late.”

Hermione reluctantly stripped down to her underwear and slid the dress over her curves. It wrapped around her waist, hugging her. Her robes were nothing compared to this. The dress was smooth and airy. She sighed in comfort right before Luna grabbed a pair of black heels for Hermione to put on. The height of the heels made Hermione’s legs look much longer than they really were. Her reflection was far from the bookworm that had been reading earlier that day.

“Woah” Both Luna and Ginny said at the same time.

“You really think so?” Hermione asked.

“Yes,” Ginny grabbed the other two outfits from the bed and packed them away. “Now let's head down to the party before we are wicked late.”

“Where is the party again?” Hemione turned to Luna.

“In the dungeons of course.”

Hermione stopped at  Ignatia Wildsmith’s portrait, “So we are going to be in the Slytherin's common room?”

“Yes, now stop overthinking this and let’s get a move on.” Ginny said.

Ignatia Wildsmith’s portrait spoke up, “Hermione, dear, you really should let loose. Go enjoy the party. You can only get so far with reading books.”

*  * *

The three girls arrived at the Slytherin common room’s entrance. Ginny and Luna were clearly excited whereas Hermione was wringing her hands. Luna passed a cold bottle to Hermione.

“Drink,” She said.

Hermione unscrewed the bottle and took a sip. Her mouth burned as she coughed. “What is this?”

“Firewhisky, drink more. It’ll help with your nerves.”

Hermione attempted to drink more. She only got two gulps down before the wall opened and a Slytherin Hermione didn’t know let them in. The room was filled with students from every house and drinks were floating by on trays. No one looked over at the newcomers except for Toby Lennox who started to walk in their direction.

“Hello ladies, I see you were able to clean up this one nicely,” He gestured to Hermione. “It’s strange to not see her with her nose in a book but I definitely like it. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I actually see Neville, so I’m going to go over there. But thank you.” Luna walked away.

“I’ll have a beer,” Ginny said.

Toby looked at Hermione, “And for you?”

“Oh I don’t-”

“She’ll have a mudslide. I say a few floating by,” Ginny interrupted. 

Toby laughed, “Very well. I’ll go get those”

Hermione turned to Ginny as soon as he left, “There are a lot of people here.”

“You’ll be fine. Just sip on your drink when you get it and have fun. Relax if you can.”

“I relax when there’s a book near me.”

“There’s a bookshelf right over there if you really need a book,” Ginny pointed to the corner of the room. 

“Here is your beer, and here is your mudslide.” Toby handed them their drinks. “So how are you liking the party so far Hermione?”

“It’s loud,” She responded.

He laughed, “Well there is music.”

Ginny leaned into Hermione, “I’m going to go over with the team. I’ll check back in later, alright?” She only waited long enough to see Hermione nod her head and then she was gone.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Toby started walking to a sofa.

“Okay” 

“That dress is lovely, why don’t you-” Toby was cut off by Pansy Parkinson.

“Drinking game by the sofa’s.” She shouted and multiple students answered by walking over to where Hermione and Toby were seated.

Theo Nott plopped himself down next to Hermione. When he looked around to see who was playing his eyes landed on her dress. 

“Somebody wanted to suck up to the hosts.” He grinned, “and might I just say wow. You look delicious.” 

Hermione blushed.

“Game rules: Never have I ever, drink if you’ve done it.” As Pansy spoke a few students brought over trays and trays of shots. “I’ll go first, Never have I ever...cheated on an assignment.”

Everyone but Hermione drank. 

“Alright, that was an easy one Pansy. You knew everyone has done that.” Theo said.

“Not everyone,” Pansy smirked. “Hermione Granger wouldn’t dare.”

Students started to murmur to one another, “Hermione Granger is at a party? Where?” “I didn’t think she did anything other than study.” “She’s in that green dress, next to Theo.” “Why is she wearing Slytherin colors?”

“Next.” Pansy said over the whispers.

Toby raised his hand, “I can go, Never have I ever worried over a grade.”

Hermione drank with all the other students at that one and everyone laughed.

“Never have I ever, slept naked” Theo laughed at the looks kids started giving him, “I can’t fall asleep without boxers on.”

Hermione tried to sneak her shot, but Malfoy had joined the group in time to see her. “You’ve slept in nothing Granger? I would have figured you would be afraid of seeing anyone naked including yourself.” He said looking her over and pausing slightly at her obvious cleavage. “Never have I ever given a guy head.” He stared at Hermione.

She felt her cheeks redden, “Don’t pay him any mind, just drink when it applies to you.” Theo whispered to her. 

Drink when it applies. Hermione was going to ruin her perfect reputation if she did that. But Malfoy had thought she was a child and that made her mad. “Fuck it,” she whispered to herself and grabbed another shot and downed it, flipping the glass over on the table. The looks of shock were priceless but Malfoy only smirked. 

Toby leaned over, “So the perfect student knows how to be on her knees huh?” He adjusted his sitting so he could watch Hermione every time she drank. 

The students continued the game, “Never have I...um..been spanked. Like sexually”

Hermione drank.

“Never have I been out past curfew,” Hermione drank.

“Never have I lied about my ‘number’ in fear of judgement.” Hermione made a confused face at the student. “It’s the number of people you’ve slept with.”

“Oh ok,” She didn’t drink at that one but the game continued and she started to feel the effects of the alcohol. There were some clean ones and tons of dirty ones. Hermione would probably regret coming to the party when she could fully process how much information she had given about her sex life. Ginny didn’t even know some of the things she had revealed in the game. And it was all in attempts to make Malfoy with his stupid smirk off his face.

It was Theo’s turn again, “Never have I ever, flashed someone.” 

Hermione picked up a shot and drank it. “The loo?” She asked.

Theo had started to tell her where when Toby interjected “I know where it is, I’ll show her so she doesn’t get lost.”

Hermione stood up and walked away from the group swaying. She eventually had to lean on Toby to keep herself from falling over. “Tank you, verrrrryyy mooch.” Hermione slurred.

“Oh of course.” He walked her all the way to the bathroom and entered it with her. He took out his wand, “Muffliato, now this is more comfortable.”

Hermione swayed in an attempt to get to the toilet but Toby blocked her. “You know, that dress really does hug your body nicely. Why don’t you wear more things like this?”

“I gotta pee,” Hermione tried moving around Toby only to be pushed against the wall.

“I knew you weren’t so innocent and that game back there proved that all the things I’ve thought about are true. You’ve probably done all of it when the ‘golden trio’ was still together. I wonder if you're a screamer or not.”

Hermione started to panic. “Let go!” She was too intoxicated to free her wrists and her wand was sitting on her vanity. 

“Oh I don’t think so Granger. I think that I deserve some thanks for helping you to the bathrooms. Plus you’ve been teasing me this whole time. You sat at a perfect angle for me to look at your tits. I wonder what your ass looks like. Or maybe your cunt wrapped around my cock.” He cast a holding charm on her wrists and legs so she couldn’t fight back. Her dress was pulled up to reveal her black cotton underwear. “Black? For me? You shouldn’t have. But I would have preferred my house color.”

He kissed her neck as he undid his belt and trousers. “I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll be begging for more.”

Hermione started to cry, her voice was stuck in her throat.

Toby pushed Hermione's knickers to the side and lined himself up to her entrance.

“EVERTE STATUM!!” Toby Lennox was tossed through the air and smacked the bathroom wall. Draco Malfoy had entered the bathroom and saw Hermione crying as Toby forced himself on her. He walked over to where Toby was laying.

“What the hell Malfoy.”

“Don’t ever touch her again!” Malfoy roared and decided he hadn’t learnt his lesson, Malfoy pointed his wand at Toby’s exposed pecker “Diminuendo.”

Toby screamed as he saw his genitals shrink before his eyes. Malfoy turned away from him to undo the charms that kept Hermione in place. She was still sobbing when he caught her. 

“Come on Granger, let’s get you to bed. The headmistress will deal with that filth.” He steadied her so he could send a patronus telling McGonagall the basics of what happened.


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because I'm still figuring out what happens to Hermione in the morning. I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest as he held her in the hall. They had stopped so Draco could inspect the condition she was in,

“I need to put you to bed.” He awkwardly stroked her hair. Granger never cried like this, but then again she had probably just had her worst experience at a party. Draco had never seen Granger drunk. If he was being honest it concerned him when she couldn’t even walk straight. After he saw that Ravenclaw boy get handsy he decided to follow them. Only a true piece of scum would have done what he did to Granger. 

“Granger, do you want me to bring you to Gryffindor Tower so the weasel's sister can take care of you?” He pulled her away from him so he could look at her face.

Hermione shook her head and proceeded to cry.

“Alright,” Draco wrapped his arms around her so that he could pick her up and carry her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. She had exhausted herself from crying and shortly drifted off. Draco climbed the stairs and turned towards Hermione’s dorm. 

“We’re almost there Granger,” Draco whispered.

Once he got to Ignatia Wildsmith’s portrait the portrait spoke, “Either she relaxed too much or one of you filthy snakes pushed her too far.” Ignatia Wildsmith crossed her arms and stared at him sternly.

“It was a Ravenclaw actually,” Draco snapped. “The one who also lives in this dorm actually. He waited until she couldn’t fight back to go after her.”

Ignatia Wildsmith’s arms fell and her mouth hung open.

“Yeah, so don’t let him in when he comes back. He can sleep in the hall for all I care.” He was fuming. “Now I don’t know the passcode and I really need to get her to her room. She’s in no place to do anything right now.”

“Oh..yes, of course dear. I’m so sorry for assuming.” Ignatia Wildsmith’s portrait stammered. She swung open to let the two students in.

Draco walked in and sat Hermione on the couch. He pointed his wand towards the fireplace, “Incendio. Granger, which one is your room. Granger.”

Draco had to shake her before she answered him by pointing to her room's door. “Okay, stay here and puke into this if you need it.” He brought the trash can over from the desk before he walked off to her room. 

He stood at her now open doorway and looked around. There were stuffies on the bed and snacks on her nightstand. He smiled to himself. He had expected the room to be full of books and parchment. Draco walked over to the dresser and looked for clean underwear and pajamas. There were more lace than cotton which surprised him but he chose the cotton to be on the safe side. As for the pajamas, she had an array of them and none of which were the normal kind. Her drawer was filled with fuzzy adult onesie pjs. He pulled out a random purple one and a garment fell from it. Draco picked the small cloth up to put it back in the drawer when he realised what it was. Granger wasn’t...no she couldn’t be. She was always focused on school. If she was, did Potter and the weasel know? His head was spinning. If this was her garment, Granger wasn’t such an innocent student after all. 

He pushed the drawers back in and picked up a snack of crackers before he left the room. Hermione was slumped on the couch. 

“Granger, here,” He handed her the crackers. “Sit up and eat. Do you need to wash?”

She bit into a cracker and shook her head.

“Well, let’s get you in your pajamas then.” Draco kneeled in front of her to take off her heels and set them under the coffee table. “I brought you a new pair of knickers. Can you change them for me?”

Hermione pulled her dress up and started to cry again. She managed to slide her underwear down to her knees so Malfoy could pull them the rest of the way.

“Here’s the clean pair.” He slipped her feet in and pulled the panties up her calves. Hermione stumbled while standing up to pull her underwear up the rest of the way. 

Draco steadied her, “Now I need you to step into your pj’s. I’ve positioned them on the floor so all you need to do is put your feet in.”

Hermione followed his directions. 

“Good, now let me get it over your waist.” Draco said, “I’ll need you to take off your dress so your arms can go in. Don’t worry, I won’t look.”

Once Hermione was all dressed in her pjs Draco guided her to her bed and placed her stuffed animals around her. 

“Go to sleep now, everything will be dealt with tomorrow.” Draco patted her blankets before heading to make a place to sleep on the couch in the common room. Before he went to be though, he wrote a letter detailing what he had witnessed and sent it to the headmistress as well as putting up wards in the dorm so they would alert him if anyone tried getting in. Who knows what that dick Lennox would do.


End file.
